Beauty Meets The Beast 6
by supersalvarul
Summary: Caroline wakes up after her and Klaus have sex only to realize that...well...something isn't quite right.


**Beauty Meets The Beast Part 6:**

I woke up unable to move my body. _What happened last night?_

All I knew is that there was that lavender blanket surrounding my body, tucked tightly into the couch making it even more impossible to move.

My arms were tucked under the blanket so that the only thing that was exposed was my head.

I tried kicking my arms and legs to move the blanket but it just wouldn't budge.

"Klaus? Klaus what the hell?" I yelled, flailing and screaming louder and louder.

"What is it, love?" He came running down the hall and was in front of me in an instant.

"Why can't I move?" I sighed, giving up my struggle.

He lowered his head and mumbled a response.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, accusingly

"I just...I didn't want you to. I didn't mean to!" He bit his lower lip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be mad at me, Caroline, please." He dropped the paper that was in his hand and came and sat down next to me on the couch.

He lifted up the pillows, reaching his hands under them. All I heard were faint jingling noises.

"Where did I put the key?" He talked to himself. putting the pillows down.

"The key? What are you talking about?" I squirmed some more.

He paced around the room some more, lifting things up and putting them down.

"Kol must have taken it." He sat down in a rocking chair on the opposite side of that room.

"Kol? Kol was here?" I said, trying to lift up my head and look at him. "Klaus what's going on? You can tell me." I urged

"Do you remember what we did last night, love?" He stopped rocking and glanced at me

"Erm. We kind of had..."

"Sex, yes. After that you fell asleep and Kol and Bekah came over, it's all just falling apart."

"Why is there a key? And why can I not move?" I yelled.

"I tied you to the couch. I didn't want to, Kol told me it would be best so you did not try to do something to me."

"Do something to you? What the heck!" I wriggled harder and harder trying to free myself. A key shot out from underneath me and flew right to Klaus's feet.

"Oh thank gosh! I thought I was going to have to call Kol." He smiled and picked the key up and once again lifted the pillows.

He fiddled with the key for a short time and I could finally get up again.

He pulled the blanket off of me and I saw that the ends had metal loops on it which were attached to chains. That's where the lock was placed that he had used to make sure I didn't get up.

"Klaus why did you lock me up?" I said attempting to get up. I realized that I was incredibly sore and couldn't really get up.

He moved his hands up to his face, he looked shocked.

"What?" I was getting annoyed with the way he was treating me.

I limped over to the bathroom and turned on the light to the full size mirror.

My body was a dull purple color. There were deep bruises on my neck where Klaus had bitten me and my eyes were swollen.

"How is this possibly possible?" I whispered, eyeing Klaus.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know. I bit you last night but I figured it would go away, you're a vampire love we tend to heal fast."

"I look disgusting." I shut the light off unable to look at myself for two more seconds and sat down next to him.

"I will always think you look beautiful." He gently rubbed my arm, where there was another vicious bruise.

"Oh...thanks. I just don't understand why I didn't heal!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I never would have had sex with you if I knew this would happen. That's why I called Kol and Bekah. I thought maybe the would have known what to do." He leaned back, frustrated with himself

Klaus was always so hard on himself.

I mean, I can't say that I regretted having sex with him. All I remember is that I wanted him badly that night. I should have been nervous and worried about sleeping with a hybrid that tried to kill me, but for some reason last night that all changed. Last night I was calm and let myself give into him.

"Klaus, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried about my body." I rubbed my neck.

"I'm glad you aren't mad. But you didn't see the worst of it, love." He took my shirt and lifted it up exposing my torso and my chest.

Instead of being a dull purple color my torso and chest were a blackish red color.

"I don't know what came over me. I must have bit too hard or something."

"Oh. You're right. That is...something else." I tried not to panic because I knew in his head he was already freaking out.

"Do you want something, I'll go make you something? Or I can go get you some blood?" He smiled and grabbed his jacket. Stay here, I'll just be a second." He bent down and kissed me on my forehead and then he left.

I sighed, I didn't even get a second to protest. I wanted him to come back and just cuddle with me. I wanted to give into him again despite how god awful I looked.

Now was as good of a time as ever to find my phone. The second I got here I seemed to have lost it, or at least that's what I think happened.

I got up and walked around, admiring once again how nice the house actually was.

I found my phone on the full book case at the very top shelf. It took me almost an hour to find, but I really didn't mind wandering.

"20 new text message? What the heck?" I got down from the kitchen chair I was standing on.

They were all from Elena.

My heart sank and started beating faster and faster.

"Where are you. So much for our shopping date? Caroline this isn't funny where are you?" I read all of the texts out loud and then dropped my phone on the wooden floor.

My mind was jumbled and I somehow found my way to the floor.

Klaus told me that Elena was with Damon. They were going on a date together, she knew where I was. If she knew all of this why was she texting me asking me where I was?

He lied.

All of it was a lie.

I went to run out the door but realized that I couldn't. It was blocked off. I was stuck inside Klaus's house...

with no way out.


End file.
